Equinox
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai adalah anak SHS manis, oh.. dia bagai kucing, paling sexy berkulit tan. Cerdas, ramah, ceria, dan terlalu polos. Oh Sehun adalah staff perpustakaan di Kanjasei SHS. Hanya penyamaran. Kau harus perawatan satu bulan untuk mengobati gatal akibat lingkungan rakyat jelata, Hun. Keenam anggota WolfGroup berkumpul? MainPair-HunKai, ChanKai, KrisKai, HanKai, TaoKai, BaekKai


**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Hai All! BocahLanang Comeback with new FF!**

**YEY!**

**(**Mian yang udah kena April-Mop nya BocahLanang Oppa okey, hehe *peace)

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

_Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!_

**Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru**

* * *

Oke, FF yang ini baru (sbnernya udah didiskusikan sebelum BocahLanang UTS)

Intinya BocahLanang duet lagi sama yang baru-baru ini Ultah!

BocahLanang Oppa kasi ucapan selamat ultah

So this is my gift for you

**Rianti AhRa**

**SCH! Hehe**

* * *

So, gak usah tunggu lama lagi,

For All HunKai shipper!

Uke!Kai Shipper!

* * *

**Warn:**

_Mature content│RateM│Bit BDSM│Mesum Tingkat Dewa│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│Bit Pedo│SexAddicted│__Typos bertebaran! hehe_

* * *

Ini FF mesum sekali, BocahLanang udah Warn dari awal

Yang gak suka silakan out, bukan ngusir tapi ini demi persahabatan bersama, hehe (gaje)

* * *

**Inspired by:**

Anime -_Midnight Sleazy_-

* * *

Sumpah, kalo kalian liat itu anime pasti diem matung..

Animenya straight tapi gambarnya itu pemerk*saan di kereta malam yg khusus menyediakan pelayanan s*x para siswi cantik ke semua bapak-bapak kantoran!

Ini ff dibuat atas saran orang yg dicantumin diatas..

Dan.. baru tahu kalo animenya bisa bikin BocahLanang milih bunuh diri.. T_T

_Sial lu yang udah bikin mata gue dosa lihat video anime porno gitu!_

Mata suci gue! Hiks-hiks..

Rasanya mau gantung diri abis lihat setengah dari anime itu di Yout*be

Ceweknya itu gila pen*s! Hiks-hiks.. coeg sekali tapi kok pada suka ya? Hehe

BocahLanang cuma ceritain pengalaman pertama liat anime full hentai (yang disaranin si AhRa) sbgai referensi request FF ini.

*BocahLanang sbnernya sangat polos.. sampe mrasa ingin mati cuma gara-gara shock baru pertama kali liat anime hentai, kan biasanya cuma bayangin aja, hehe

* * *

So, BocahLanang tidak ada maksud sekali menjelekkan anime itu, semua anime bagus kok, nyatanya BocahLanang berani bikin ff ini brdasarkan anime itu meski gak bener-bener persis. Dan kita sebagai sesama shipper..

Sebaiknya menjaga yang sesama namanya generasi bangsa,

Jadi..

BocahLanang ingatkan..

Jangan liat anime itu ato kalian

Gak bisa tidur tiga hari tiga malam

Kayak yang BocahLanang rasakan dengan mata berkantung.. O_O..

* * *

(yang nekat nonton di Yout*be jangan salahkan BocahLanang kalo merasa bahwa diri sendiri merasa hina, karena BocahLanang merasa hina banget abis liat tu, sumpah)

* * *

So..

This is..

.

.

* * *

**Equinox**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur memang yang terbaik ketika semua dedaunan itu berjatuhan.

Seorang siswa SHS sedang mengalunkan nada-nada riang lirih disepanjang jalannya menuju sekolah.

Kakinya yang dibalut celana panjang seragam dan kemeja serta blazer sekolah itu terlihat pas dan sedikit mencetak bongkahan buttnya yang bulat sempurna.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis manis, kulit tannya merupakan penggambaran natural untuk musim gugur ini. Menari riang diantara dedaunan yang tersapu angin pagi.

Poni dark brown yang menutupi dahi hingga alisnya sedikit tersibak menampilkan kesan cute saat beberapa helai itu seolah berdiri meliuk-liuk.

Kakinya berbelok untuk masuk kedalam sebuah lorong.

Kereta bawah tanah.

Beberapa pegawai dan perempuan berseragam sekolah sudah berkumpul di garis pintu kereta yang sebentar lagi berhenti. Beberapa siswa namja juga mulai berdatangan. Kai ikut menyusul tepat setelah pintu terbuka.

Menjadi orang yang paling akhir masuk di gerbong ke delapan.

Pagi hari memang selalu diwarnai dengan sempitnya gerbong transportasi umum ini.

Namanya Kai, anak periang, manis, lugu, baik hati, dan paling pintar diangkatannya.

Kai tidak merasa bermasalah karena ini sebagai salah satu yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menjaga alam.

Kereta listrik ini cukup cepat mengingat negara Jepang sangat maju di bidang perkeretaan modern. Jadi tidak ada alasan pegal berdiri.

Bisa saja ia menggunakan mobil sport hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, tapi ia tetap memilih untuk menggunakan kereta setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolahnya. Ia sederhana.

**BRUGH**!

Kai sedikit tersungkur kedepan. Untung saja pintu gerbong sudah tertutup. Gerakan kereta yang mulai maju membuat beberapa orang yang berdiri berdesakan itu saling terhuyung.

Tidak apa, Kai sudah berada di kelas akhir SHS tahun ini, jadi tingginya yang 186 tidak akan membuatnya kesesakan berada di himpitan ajushi-ajushi berjas kerja tebal disekelilingnya. Matanya yang sendu tapi indah itu kini lebih memilih melihat lorong-lorong dinding rel kereta bawah tanah dari kaca pintu gerbong.

**GREP!**

"A-angh~" desahan lirih lolos begitusaja dari bibir Kai ketika dua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan menekan penisnya.

"..." tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari orang dibelakangnya. Kai tahu itu namja, terlihat dari celana hitam dan sepatu kulit mahl yang ia bisa lihat saat menunduk.

"Enghn~ah.." Kai mendesah lagi ketika namja yang lebih tinggi dibelakangnya itu meremas penisnya dari luar celana seragamnya sembari mendorongkan pinggul pada buttnya.

"Andwaeh~" Kai yang lemas segera meletakkan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya pada pintu kereta.

Beberapa ajushi yang mendengar desahan Kai mulai melirik. Dari kaca pintu, Kai bisa lihat namja dibelakangnya mengenakan topi hitam dan jaket besar bertudung serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kai hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya, karena di Jepang, pelecehan seksual di gerbong kereta merupakan hal yang lumrah dan tidak mendapat respon simpatik dari pengguna jasa transportasi umum itu.

**CKLEK!**

Kai merasa jantungnya dipacu cepat ketika dengan cepat tangan putih itu membuka gaspernya dan mulai membuka resleting celananya.

"Kau masih perawan bukan? Manis.." suara berat dibelakangnya membuat tubuh Kai merinding. Sapuan lidah basah di telinga kanannya membuat leher Kai seketika mendongak merespon positif rangsangan hangat nan geli itu.

"Hnh~" kedua mata indah Kai tertutup setelah detik berikutnya lidah itu membawa masuk terlinga kanannya dalam kuluman hangat yang basah.

**CKIITT.. BZZZZHHHH...**

"Sial" namja dibelakangnya segera melepas rengkuhannya dan berdesakan diantara orang-orang lain. Kai tidak mampu menangkap ciri-ciri lebih dari namja tadi.

Disisi lain namja tan manis itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena kereta sudah sampai dan pintu terbuka. Segera ditutupnya celananya yang terbuka dengan tas sekolahnya untuk berlari ke toilet umum stasiun.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**Library of Kanjasei Senior High School..**

Seorang staff perpustakaan sedang menata buku-buku pinjaman yang sudah dikembalikan siswa untuk dirapihkan pada rak semula.

"Wah, rajin sekali kau Sehun-sii" seorang staf lain yang sedang merokok menegurnya.

"Ah, biasa saja Kim Jongdae-sii" Sehun sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya memberikan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Untuk ukuran orang pintar, kenapa kau memilih mendaftar dengan ijasah S3 mu hanya untuk menjadi pengelola perpustakaan sekolah lanjutan ini?" Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak kaca berisi kamus-kamus tebal.

"Ini hanya pekerjaan sampinganku saja. Bersama buku-buku, aku bisa belajar lebih" Sehun menutup pintu geser kaca yang barusaja dibersihkannya.

"Kau masih muda, Sehun-sii. Carilah pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkan. Kau baru satu minggu yang lalu mendaftar, kurasa kau masih bisa mengundurkan diri sebelum menjadi karyawan tetap. Hanya usulku saja, hehe" Jongdae mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya.

"Mungkin perpustakaan adalah duniaku" Sehun tersenyum apa adanya.

"Kau tampan, berbakat, dan pintar. Bersenang-senanglah kau disini bersama siswi-siswi cantik dan siswa namja manis yang ada. Kau benar-benar menjadi idola mereka Sehun-sii" Jongdae menepuk bahu bidang Sehun.

"Kim Jongdae! Kemari bantu aku menyelesaikan berkas buku baru tahun ini!" kepala perpustakaan Kanjasei SHS sedikit membentak Jongdae yang ketahuan mengobrol ditengah jam kerja.

"Ara-ara" Jongdae segera pergi ke ruang kerja staf perpustakaan di samping pintu masuk.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan kini Sehun berdiri tegak menatap yeoja didepannya yang cukup cantik dengan setelan kemeja putih dan rok hitam diatas lutut yang mencetak jelas tubuhnya.

Rambut merahnya dikuncir kebelakang secara tidak rata, membiarkan beberapa helaian itu sedikit acak dan menggoda. matanya yang dibingkai kacamata full frame dan bibir terpoles lipstick merah cerah itu begitu sensual.

High heels hitam yang tinggi mempercantik kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kau sudah selesai menata buku pinjaman?" suara yeoja itu sedikit berat mengingat usianya yang sudah tigapuluhan.

"Sudah, Ibu Kepala Perpustakaan" Sehun sedikit menunduk hormat ketika yeoja atasannya itu mulai mendekat padanya.

**Sret..**

Dagu Sehun diangkat oleh telunjuk lentik atasannya yang sexy itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Sehunnah.. panggil aku Kristal-noona, okay?" bibir yeoja itu tersenyum menggoda dan menyuguhkan breast penuhnya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ne, noona" Sehun mengangguk lemah dan tersandar di rak ketika Kristal mendorongnya mundur.

"Hmh" Sehun bergumam setelah Kristal dengan sigap menubrukkan breast kenyalnya pada wajah Sehun.

"Nah, benar begitu sayang.. oh.. jilat dan gigit yang kuat.. ah.. kau tampan sekali boy.." Kristal menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih terbenam di dadanya yang sudah terekspos karena tangan Sehun yang terampil membuka kancing kemeja dan bra hitamnya.

_Cpks!_

"Aaah~ moreh.." Kristal melenguh tertahan ketika kedua nipplenya disedot rakus oleh Sehun.

Untungsaja keadaan perpustakaan Kanjasei SHS jam ini kosong karena masih jam pelajaran.

Untuk usia yang menginjak kepala tiga, yeoja itu masih memiliki dada besar yang kencang. Jujur Sehun jijik mengulum buah dada yang sering dijamah lelaki itu. Anak yeoja tua itu saja sudah tiga, untung saja tidak keluar susunya saat ia terpaksa menghisapnya.. -_-

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**Nama lengkapnya Kim Jong In.**

Teman sekelasnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai dan kadang-kadang huruf depan itu hilang, berubah menjadi Ai yang berarti cinta.

Ia memang dicintai oleh semua orang karena keramahan dan wajahnya yang berparas manis, anggun, dan cantik, serta tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

Semua siswa namja di Kanjasei SHS yang melihat Kai berenang di kolam renang indoor sekolah dapat dibuat tegang hanya oleh kulit tannya yang basah dialiri air kolam serta tetesan-tetesan kecil bulir air dari rambut brownnya yang basah.

Kai memiliki cukup banyak daya tarik selain dari kecerdasannya. Seluruh siswa yeoja mengirim surat cinta kedalam lokernya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Itu memberikan mereka semangat untuk kembali mencintainya.

Hampir semua siswa namja berimajinasi liar dan pernah mimpi basah karenanya. Pinggangnya sangat ramping, kulitnya tan sexy, absnya belum terbentuk sempurna, bibir merekah segar, mata sayu, dan kaki jenjangnya sangat menggiurkan.

Tapi belum ada yang mampu menaklukkan seorang Kim Kai.

Dan Sehun disini duduk didepan jendela ruang staff perpustakaan. Mengamati siswa populer Kanjasei SHS yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya di pinggir lapangan basket sembari membawa buku pelajaran. Tipe anak cerdas alami yang masih mau belajar. Kemampuan otaknya menjadi lebih hebat dari sekedar cerdas biasa.

"Memandangi flowerboy sekolah eh?" suara tak asing menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Mata tajamnya segera beralih pada namja yang meletakkan sebuah cup coffee vanilla diatas meja kerjanya.

"Dia sangat ramah" Sehun menerima cup coffee itu, meminumnya sedikit dan meletakkannya lagi di meja kerjanya.

"Sayang sekali Kim Kai terlalu polos untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan cinta dan.. sex" namja tadi yang memiliki nametag Xiumin segera menggeret kursinya karena meja kerjanya berada didepan meja kerja Sehun.

Sepertinya ingin bicara lebih lama.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Sehun tersenyum tipis dan meminum kembali coffeenya. Mengikuti alur obrolan yang rekan kerjanya buat.

"Masalahnya dia cukup sexy, apalagi saat berkeringat seusai berlatih basket. Tidakkah kau juga tertarik?" Xiumin meminum Coffeelattenya menunggu pendapat Sehun.

"Ya, dia terlihat sangat manis dimataku" Sehun mengamati lagi Kai yang melepas blazer seragamnya, membuang dasinya, melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, dan berlari kencang sambil tersenyum menuju beberapa namja yang mengajaknya bermain basket.

"Benar-benar seperti _kucing penggoda_ bukan? Haha" Xiumin langsung bersemangat melihat tulang selangka dan sedikit dada Kai yang terlihat.

"Ya" Sehun menyeruput lagi coffee vanillanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari murid paling cerdas itu.

"Aku punya beberapa foto dan video tubuh topless basahnya usai renang. Siswa mengedarkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau mau? Mungkin bisa membantu menuntaskan hasratmu" Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah disc yang dijual illegal oleh siswa.

"Mereka mengoleksi video dan fotonya?" Sehun mengrenyit heran.

"Semacam obsesi, tiap kelas punya sekelompok mata-mata tersendiri untuk mengambil setiap mommentnya dengan kualitas HD. Untuk siswi sepertinya mereka lebih fanatik pada wajah tampan manisnya" Xiumin cukup senang Sehun menerima disc pemberiannya.

"Berapa harganya?" Sehun memasukkan disc itu kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Itu untukmu, Bung.. Selamat bergabung menjadi pecandu Kim Kai, hehe. Siapkan malammu untuk melihat itu" Xiumin tersenyum miring. Meninggalkan Sehun untuk kembali merenung di mejanya.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**Pukul 18. 30.. Library of Kanjasei Senior High School..**

Sehun duduk di meja petugas jaga perpustakaan. Beberapa staf yang lain sudah pulang dan yang lainnya meninggalkannya sendiri dengan menyisakan kunci pintu perpustakaan.

Secara tidak sengaja menjadikan Sehun satu-satunya staf yang bekerja hingga jam pulang sekolah.

Tangannya masih sibuk menulis beberapa nomor buku pinjaman kedalam buku pinjam rangkap. Alisnya yang tegas terlihat serius. Tapi fikirannya melayang jauh pada disc yang tersimpan rapih di tas kerjanya.

"Ano.. permisi, bisakah aku mengembalikan buku ini?" suara siswa menginterupsi kerja Sehun.

"Masukkan E-card Library mu di mesin pengembalian" Sehun berkata datar masih berkutat dengan datanya. Sekolah ini mengharuskan adanya laporan tertulis dari semua data elektronik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat efisien.

"Permisi.." suara namja itu kembali mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun. Membuat Sehun terpaksa meletakkan penanya dan mengabaikan halaman ke 207.

"Sebegitu tidak pernahkah kau ke perpustakaan hingga selalu mengganggu staf?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya di keheningan ruangan.

"Tidak, bukan itu.. aku-"

"Kim Kai?" Sehun tertegun melihat siswa tan manis itu gugup karena bentakannya tadi.

"Ne, sensei.." Kai mengangguk lirih dan tersenyum manis.

"..." Sehun hanya diam tanpa berkedip mengikuti gerak tubuh namja manis itu yang mendekatinya.

"Bisakah Sensei meminjamkan buku ensiklopedia terbaru?" Kai menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja Sehun, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Itu masih belum terdaftar dalam buku siap pinjam" Sehun kembali berkutat dengan tulisannya.

"Ah, wae? Sensei please.." Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya. Tapi Sehun masih bergeming.

"Akan aku pinjamkan, asal kau mau mengulum penisku" Sehun meletakkan penanya dan menatap tajam sekaligus penasaran akan jawaban murid sexynya.

"..." Kai diam tapi matanya berkedip-kedip berfikir.

"Ini ensiklopedia terbarunya" Sehun mengeluarkan buku berhard cover indah dari box buku-buku baru di bawah kolong meja melingkar itu.

Menggerak-gerakkannya didepan Kai sehingga iris kelam namja tan itu ikut bergerak seirama ayunan buku kesukaannya.

"Ne" Kai mulai turun, menumpu menggunakan lututnya. Sehun menuntun Kai untuk mendekat pada selangkangannya. Sehun sendiri yang membuka sabuknya.

"Gunakan mulutmu untuk membuka kancing dan resletingnya" Sehun mendorong kepala Kai hingga mencium gundukan di selangkangannya yang masih tersimpan rapih didalam celana.

**RIIIITTT...**

"Hemh.." Kai berhasil menurunkan resleting celana Sehun. Giginya kemudian mulai menggigit batang setengah tegak yang masih tersimpan dalam underwear.

"Keluarkan. Buat dia bangun" Sehun mengelus tengkuk Kai perlahan. Mencoba menyamankan tubuh tegang siswa tannya.

"S-sensei.. i-ini?" pipi Kai bersemu merah karena sensei tampan yang disukainya memiliki penis besar.

"Bangunkan dia" Sehun mendorong kembali kepala Kai hingga bibir penuhnya menyentuh batang penis Sehun yang masih setengah tegak.

"Hmh.." Kai mendesah lirih ketika bibirnya mulai mengecupi batang itu dari pangkal dan sampai di ujung. Memutar, menjilat dan mengorek lubang kecil itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Damn.. you're so hot, Kai" Sehun merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi putarnya. Memejamkan mata menikmati blowjob yang dilakukan siswa paling hot di Kanjasei SHS.

* * *

.

.

.

**Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19. 32..**

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya memejam erat ketika merasakan hisapan Kai semakin kuat.

Kedua tangannya meremas dan memijat butt siswa manis yang sedang bekerja pada selangkangannya.

"Sudah, berhenti di halaman 29 saja" Sehun menutup buku ensiklopedinya.

Tapi Kai masih sibuk bermain dengan batang penis Sehun dalam genggamannya. Padahal pelajaran sudah selesai.

"Milik sensei besar sekali.. hmh.." Kai menggesekkan pipinya pada kepala penis Sehun yang besar dan mengkilap basah salivanya.

"Kau mau bermain? Sekalian mempraktikkan halaman 30" Sehun membelai pipi Kai yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di paha kirinya. Memperlihatkan halaman 30 dari ensiklopedia yang menggambarkan cara bersetubuh.

Entah itu malah seperti buku kamasutra.

"Apakah ini akan merobekku?" jari telunjuk kanan Kai bergerak mengikuti alur-alur urat menonjol di penis besar Sehun yang tegak menantang. Sedang tangan kirinya mengusap sensual testis menggantung itu.

"Dia akan membuat hole ketatmu berdarah-darah, manis.." Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat pipi Kai. Membuat siswa bertubuh sexy itu menatapnya sendu menggoda.

"Sensei.." Kai menggenggam erat pangkal penis Sehun. Mengecupi penis besar itu dan mulai mengulumnya lagi meski hanya dapat masuk setengahnya saja.

**Cpk! Cpk! Cpk!**

Bunyi saliva Kai yang membasahi penis Sehun. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam mulai menghand job bagian penis yang tidak dapat dikulumnya.

"Errhh.. fuck! Kau sengaja memelankan gerakanmu huh?" Sehun menjambak sedikit kasar rambut brown Kai.

"Hmh" tidak ada erangan sakit, Kai malah mempercepat kuluman dan gerakan tangannya.

"Anak baik" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai.

**-clps...**

Tapi penis besar itu kembali lolos dari mulut hangat Kai. Memberikan desahan kecewa dari bibir tipis namja

"Sensei.. hmh~" Kai tersenyum manis, menatap sayu padanya.

_(hohoho.. mian adegan ini di skip –dihapus- karena terlalu hot!)_

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**Kini sudah pukul 22. 47..**

**Sehun berjalan santai dengan menjinjing tas kerjanya.**

Kemudian berbelok masuk kedalam stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat.

Rambut hitamnya sedikit acak-acakan diterpa angin malam, tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Wajah coolnya semakin dipuji, alisnya berubah sedikit tegas ketika matanya memicing tajam.

Ia benarkan kacamata tebal berat yang cukup mengganggunya.

Buktinya beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain yang baru pulang sekarang, dan sejumlah ibu-ibu kantoran kini memandangi dan memuji wajah rupawannya.

Tidak sedikitpun ia indahkan. Ia berbelok menuju loket informasi.

Seorang namja bernametag Kim Jonmyun berseragam pegawai stasiunlah yang kini berjaga di loket informasi.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jonmyun bertanya sembari membenarkan letak topinya. Dia seorang masinis kereta rupanya.

"Aku mau membeli tiket kereta" Sehun berujar datar.

"Maaf, apakah Tuan dari luar negeri? Masalahnya, Jepang sudah lama meninggalkan budaya membeli tiket karena dianggap sebagai pemborosan kertas. Jepang kini menggunakan E-TrainCard yang bisa langsung Tuan akses di komputer yang ada di ruang kaca sana. Semacam ATM yang dapat diisi saldonya untuk bisa menaiki kereta" Jonmyun menunjukkan ruang berdinding kaca di dekat batas jalan keluar-masuk penumpang.

"Aku sering menggunakannya" Sehun mengeluarkan E-TrainCard dari saku celananya dan memampangkannya pada kaca loket informasi.

Melihat itu, Jonmyun merasa malu karena telah merendahkan seseorang. Ia harap orang dihadapannya kini tidak melaporkannya pada atasan, dan ia dituntut akan ketidaknyamanan pelayanan. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, hehe. Ehm! Jadi apa yang Tuan inginkan?" Jonmyun tertawa garing namun setelahnya berdehem untuk mengembalikan profesionalitas kerjanya.

"Tiket kereta" Sehun melayangkan tatapan jengahnya.

"Maaf Tuan, sudah saya bilang, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya tiket. Kecuali tengah malam Tuan-Oh! Astaga!" Jonmyun segera menepuk pipinya sendiri dan berkedip-kedip menyadari apa maksud Sehun.

"Bukankah itu tugas kalian" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Maafkan ketidakpekaan saya, boleh saya lihat tanda pengenal Tuan?" Jonmyun menurunkan topi masinisnya hingga menutupi mata dan setengah wajahnya agar lebih rahasia dan tidak dikenali.

**Sreet-**

Sehun menyodorkan kartu identitasnya pada lubang loket.

"Aku mau tiket gerbong ke *******" Sehun berujar dingin. Jonmyun mengerutkan alisnya karena permintaan Sehun.

Sebenarnya seberapa kaya kah orang muda didepannya yang kini membeli tiket itu?

"Tuan Oh Sehun, anak pemimpin grup Toru. Sekaligus pemimpin _WolfGroup.._ Maafkan kelancangan saya, ini tiketnya. Sekali lagi maaf Tuan" Jonmyun menyodorkan kartu identitas Sehun bersamaan dengan sebuah tiket berwarna hitam, tubuhnya membungkuk hormat.

"Lain kali, perhatikan tugasmu" Sehun mengambil dua kartu itu dan pergi.

Setelah tidak terlihat, Jonmyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan bernafas lega.

"Astaga.. hampir saja aku membuat seluruh kereta api di Jepang tidak diperbolehkan beroprasi.. Aku tidak menyangka anak pemimpin grup konglomerat di Jepang bisa setampan itu. Tunggu! Kenapa dia membeli _BlackTicket_? Haha.. dia tertarik dengan bisnis gelap ini? Ataukah ada kucing manis yang menarik hatinya?" Jonmyun sibuk bermonolog ria.

Loket informasi memang sebuah tempat untuk menanyakan informasi sekaligus.. informasi kepuasan sex di kereta malam _MidnightTrain_.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**BlackTicket..**

Sehun memainkan kertas hitam persegi panjang berukuran 5x4 ditangannya.

Ia masih menunggu detik berganti.

Menunggu waktu bergulir.

Sudah sering ia dengar mengenai segala bentuk bisnis gelap yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman ayahnya sesama pejabat tinggi dan pengusaha kaya. Dan ini termasuk yang menguntungkan.

_Kereta eksklusive tengah malam._

_Berisi orang-orang kaya dan pengusaha tua yang haus sex. _

_Tepat setiap hari pukul 00. 00 kereta magnetik Shinkasen akan sampai di stasiun ini, bukan kereta super cepat biasa, karena telah dimodifikasi agar lebih nyaman dan elit. Enam juta sekali naik? Biaya yang sebanding dengan penuntasan imajinasi dan kepuasan sex yang didapat._

_Semua pelanggan tidak mempedulikan betapa jauh perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah di distrik pendidikan ini._

_Setelah semua pembeli BlackTicket masuk ke tiap gerbong, kereta akan menuju rel pribadi dan berhenti di sebuah stasiun khusus._

_Tidak. Mereka tidak keluar dari gerbong. Tapi mereka akan menyambut mangsa-mangsa mereka._

_Tiap gerbong akan dimasuki seorang namja atau yeoja yang masih berseragam sekolah. Untuk dijamah tubuhnya oleh para pengusaha tua yang gila sex._

_Bukankah semua orang butuh uang? Dan anak-anak sekolah itu cukup licik membiarkan tubuh mereka dimasuki oleh orang-orang tua keriput demi mendapatkan uang._

_Membiarkan para namja tua itu menuntaskan fantasi liar mereka pada tubuh mereka, anak sekolah yang masih berlekuk indah, lembut, dan ketat._

**PUK!**

Sehun mendongak ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Seorang laki-laki tua berumur lima puluhan, rambutnya beberapa sisi mulai memutih, tapi pakaiannya sangat mahal. Jas biru bergaris yang berkelas itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan perut buncitnya. Khas sekali dengan pebisnis tua yang hidup terlalu malas.

"Tiket yang ada di tanganmu.. kau pelanggan kereta malam juga nak?" orang tua itu bertanya dengan suara lirih tapi seringaian tua itu begitu memuakkan.

Beberapa penumpang umum masih berkeliaran, itu mungkin salah satu faktor mengapa ajushi tua itu berbicara lirih.

"Ya, Anda juga begitu kan?" Sehun melirik karcis hitam di tangan lelaki tua itu.

"Tentusaja, aku pelanggan tetap tiap dua hari sekali" lelaki tua itu terlihat bangga. Mungkin dua hari sekali menaiki kereta dengan biaya dasar sebesar enam juta tiap naik merupakan hal yang dianggap mewah baginya.

"Anda terlalu menyia-nyiakan uang" Sehun bicara seadanya. Berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan membosankan. Mengapa orang kaya selain dirinya selalu menyombongkan kekayaan?

"Inilah guna uang, nak. Kau tahu, aku masuk gerbong ke tujuh, disana kelas tujuh. Dilayani oleh siswa namja kelas tiga Reito SHS, namanya Lee Taemin. Servicenya selama ini selalu memuaskanku. Dia sangat pantas dijadikan pemuas di kelas tujuh, semua orang yang masuk kelas tujuh diberi biaya tambahan lima juta" ajushi tua itu mendengus kasar.

"Jadi dengan total sebelas juta.. Anda merasa keberatan dan hanya bisa naik dua hari sekali?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Ternyata sex juga bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

"Ya, aku harus mencari uang lebih agar bisa setiap hari menyentuh Taeminnie" suara ajushi itu bahkan sangat mengerikan, seperti sudah haus sex.

Sehun masih diam.

"Tapi kelas ketujuh pelanggannya lebih sedikit, sekitar tiga puluh lima, jadi waktuku menjamah Taemin lebih lama, haha" ajushi itu bisa tertawa juga rupanya di usia tuanya.

"Begitu" Sehun mengangguk pelan tak berniat.

"Jadi kau masuk kelas berapa nak? Dilihat dari tampangmu kau cukup tampan menjadi seme sepertiku. Hm.. kau kelas sepuluh? Disana ada siswi yeoja cantik dari Eterilia SHS bernama Yuri" ajushi tua itu menebak Sehun masuk ke gerbong terakhir –gerbong kesepuluh- dengan harga pas enam juta.

"Begitukah?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya seolah ia ketahuan.

"Semakin kegerbong depan, harganya lebih mahal, tapi pelanggannya lebih sedikit dan waktu sexnya lebih lama karena bergilir dengan beberapa orang saja. Kau mungkin hanya dapat menghisap vagina Yuri tanpa sempat _masuk_ nak, haha" ajushi itu membenarkan letak tas selempang kulitnya sambil mentertawai Sehun yang menurutnya masuk ke gerbong terakhir, gerbong kesepuluh, yang selalu sesak dan ramai karena biaya yang cukup terjangkau. Hanya enam juta.

"Apakah siswi bernama Yuri itu tidak kuwalahan menuntaskan nafsu mereka?" Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan motif mencari uang.

"Dia melayani sekitar lima puluh lima orang, yah, kau mungkin bahkan hanya dapat menyentuh kulit halusnya karena berebut dalam desakan itu tidak dapat membantumu sama sekali" ajushi itu kemudian duduk disamping Sehun karena lutut tuanya tak mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi.

"Pelacur sekali dia.." Sehun menerawang melihat kereta bercat biru yang barusaja meninggalkan stasiun di jam yang menunjukkan 23. 33 malam.

"Haha, sekali saja wanita pernah disentuh, mereka akan ketagihan.. rata-rata mereka yang menjadi kucing di kereta tengah malam sudah kehilangan keperawanannya" ajushi itu menerawang jauh. Oke, sepertinya dia sudah cukup bisa mengerti rasa sayang dan.. dia punya anak perempuan? Sepertinya ia cemas anaknya bernasib sama.

"Biar aku lihat tiketmu nak, kau tahu di bagian pojok kanan bawah akan tertulis siapa nama anak sekolah yang akan menjadi pemuas nafsu dan nomor gerbongmu, sini biar aku tunjukkan.." ajushi itu segera mengambil alih _BlackTicket _di tangan Sehun.

"Dimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil menahan seringainya.

"Disini. Lihat, tertulis agak kecil kau berada di gerbong—Astaga!" ajushi tua itu langsung berdiri kaget.

"Ada apa hm?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan! I-ini _BlackTicket_ Anda! Maaf sudah berbicara lancang! Saya pamit!" ajushi tua itu terlihat sangat panik, menyerahkan _BlackTicket_ kembali pada Sehun. Meminta maaf dan langsung pergi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ajushi tua berperut buncit itu berjalan terbirit dengan sesekali was-was menengkok kebelakang kepadanya.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**Waktu benar-benar berjalan,**

**Oke, take it easy.. Sekarang sudah pukul 23. 51**

Sehun masih menyeringai kecil dan memainkan _BlackTicket_ miliknya.

Tak ia sadari seseorang sudah duduk di sisi kanannya.

Seorang namja, berpakaian serba hitam.

Kaos singlet bergambar tengkorak yang ditutupi jaket kulit hitam, celana jean hitam dan sneaker hitam, tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Rambut dark silvernya sedikit acak diterpa angin kereta yang lewat.

Jari tengah dan telunjuknya mengapit sebatang rokok bermerk mahal yang berisi filter emas.

"Tidak baik menjahili orang yang bau tanah" suara bass dari orang itu membuat Sehun tersadar, menghilangkan seringainya dan segera menatap namja yang berumur kira-kira dua puluhan di samping kanannya kini.

"Kau melihatnya?" Sehun tidak suka dengan namja sok ikut campur seperti namja misterius disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, orang sepertimu tertarik hal rendahan seperti itu.. Oh Sehun" namja itu memanggil lengkap nama Sehun, membuat Sehun makin penasaran tapi kemudian bibir tipis Sehun tersenyum miring melihat sesuatu di tangan kiri namja tinggi disampingnya.

"Kau juga tak ada bedanya" Sehun menatap remeh namja itu yang kini malah tertawa cukup keras dengan suara bassnya.

"Sialan.. kau membuat orang tua tadi takut karena tiket gerbong pertama VVIP-mu, HAHAHA" orang itu membuang rokoknya ke lantai putih stasiun dan menginjaknya hingga padam.

"Aku hanya penasaran" Sehun menghempaskan punggung tegaknya disandaran kursi.

"Masalahnya, coba-cobamu itu tidak setengah-setengah. Apakah _kucing_ di gerbong pertama VVIP sangat menarik perhatian orang elite sepertimu?" namja misterius itu malah menggiring Sehun ke pembicaraan yang lebih jauh.

"Diamlah" Sehun memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya, enggan mengurusi namja tinggi yang bahkan tidak bisa ia baca ekspresi matanya karena terhalang kacamata hitam.

"Kau orang yang tidak asik _shit_.. Aku pergi" namja itu kemudian beranjak. Sehun berhasil membuat namja itu pergi. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

**TING-TING-TING-TING—**

Suara audio menggema cukup keras di stasiun itu.

Sehun sadar, bunyinya berbeda dari bunyi tanda kedatangan kereta sebelum-sebelumnya.

**MIDNIGHT TRAIN AKAN SAMPAI SEBENTAR LAGI**

**DIMOHON **_**PELANGGAN**_** BERBARIS RAPIH DI LINE GERBONG SESUAI **_**BLACKTICKET**_**.. KAMI ULANGI- **

Sehun membuka kedua mata tajamnya dan mengamati jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

_**Di tempat lain..**_

_**Pemberhentian bawah tanah yang rahasia..**_

_**Disana ada sepuluh anak sekolah berseragam lengkap..**_

Tubuh mereka telah dipoles rapih, mereka bahkan telah berendam dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Wajah siswi-siswi itu telah didandani dengan makeup menggoda. Begitupula dengan makeup natural innocent untuk siswa-siswa disana.

Perawatan khusus bagi tubuh mereka memang ditanggung oleh pemilik bisnis gelap ini, demi kepuasan pelanggan.

Tubuh mereka diberi parfum yang dapat menaikkan libido seme. Kulit putih halus mereka terlihat amat segar dan siap disantap malam ini.

Diatas kepala mereka diberi bandana telinga kucing.

Itulah mengapa mereka disebut sebagai kucing.. _Kitty._

"Hei, Yoona noona yang biasanya melayani sex di gerbong pertama VVIP hamil, dan kupikir kita bisa menempati posisi Yoona noona yang memiliki penghasilan paling tinggi, tapi ternyata ada siswa namja yang mendaftar? Sebetapa sexynya dia hingga ia langsung diangkat menjadi pemuas di gerbong VVIP?" Hyuna, siswi berpakaian seragam Hanjin SHS yang berdada bulat itu menggerutu dan membuang permen karetnya. Dikepalanya ada telinga kucing berwarna merah.

"Dia siswa dari Kanjasei SHS, sekolah yang seluruhnya berisi siswa cerdas dan berbakat itu!" Taehyung yang memakai telinga kucing biru bercerita dengan sangat excited.

"Tapi.. hanya sepengetahuanku saja.. katanya dia sepupu dari Taemin!" Yuri bergabung dan ikut menggosip. Di kepalanya adalah bandana telinga kucing coklat.

"Hah? Sepupu Taemin sunbae gerbong ke tiga? Astaga.. Taemin sunbae memiliki kecantikan luar biasa dengan bibir mungil dan kulit putihnya, bagaimana dengan sepupunya apakah lebih—eh! Itu Taemin sunbae dan yang disebelahnya itu—Oh My God!" yeoja berbandana kuning bernama Jinri seketika menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"HOT DAN SEXY SEKALI!"

"Fuck! Tan Sexy!"

"DAMN! Aku berubah halauan menjadi seorang seme setelah melihatnya!"

"T-Taemin hyung~" sosok tan yang lebih tinggi dari Taemin itu membungkuk bersembunyi di balik punggung sepupunya yang lebih pendek darinya dan satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tenang saja baby Kkamjong" Taemin, _kitty_ yang memakai bandana telinga kucing ungu segera membawa Kai ke line batas keberangkatan gerbong pertama. Line pemberhentian gerbong VVIP.

"A-apa benar ini tidak apa-apa hyung?" Kai dengan mata bulatnya mencoba membenarkan kancing seragamnya yang seluruhnya terbuka menampilkan dada dan perutnya yang tan mulus dengan abs yang belum terbentuk sempurna.

"Maaf, hyung melibatkanmu manis" Taemin menatap sendu pada Kai. Memakaikan jaket hitam pada tubuh ramping Kai agar tidak kedinginan terkena udara malam.

"Gwenchana hyung, Kai melakukan ini demi pengobatan paman" Kai tersenyum manis meski tersirat ketakutan disana.

"Kalau saja ada jalan lain.. kau tidak perlu mengorbankan keperawananmu Kai" suara Taemin ternyata didengar kedelapan orang yang lain dan tentusaja mereka shock mendengarnya.

"Taemin sunbae! Jadi dia masih utuh?!" Jinri menunjuk namja manis dihadapan Taemin.

"Astaga! Kupikir dia pernah diperkosa dan rindu belaian seperti kita. Sehingga mau bekerja suka rela demi sentuhan lelaki.. Kau gila Taemin! ia masih polos! Beraninya kau menjerumuskannya.." Hyuna sedikit memarahi Taemin yang membawa orang suci ke tempat laknat ini.

"Tidak ada jalan lain" Kai berucap, membela Taemin sepertinya.

"Aku sudah siap. Semua sudah kupikirkan berbulan-bulan yang lalu" Kai mengepalkan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menatap sneakers biru mudanya yang entah mengapa cerah biru itu tak mampu menyinari hatinya.

"Baiklah jika itu memang jalanmu bocah, tapi jangan menyesal. Kelas VVIP memang memiliki gaji terbesar yaitu sepuluh juta tiap malamnya. Tapi Yoona noona selalu pulang dengan sayatan dan lebam cukup banyak di tubuhnya.. kekerasan bahkan dihalalkan karena miliyuner yang menyewa gerbong VVIP tidak jarang memberi uang lebih demi kepuasan tidak masuk akal mereka" Yuri menepuk bahu Kai.

"Ah, ne noona" Kai bahkan tidak bisa berkedip melihat yeoja cantik bernama Yuri itu.

"Taeminnie, aku ingin menjadikannya adikku! Dia cute sekali!" Yuri langsung fansgirling begitu melihat mata Kai yang membulat imut melihatnya.

"Haha, dia memang cute cantik dan sexy secara bersamaan! Maka dari itu sekali lihat saja pengusaha pemilik _MidnightTrain_ langsung mempekerjakannya di gerbong VVIP" Taemin tersenyum melihat kedelapan siswa dan siswi disana memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kai. Terkesima akan tubuh Kai.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

Tubuh tinggi ramping, kaki panjang yang cocok dibalut celana seragam SHS berwarna hitamnya, kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan memperlihatkan dada rata dan perut ber absnya, jaket hitam kulit milik Taemin yang menutupi di bahunya menambah kesan badboy dan aura seme darinya.

Disisi lain leher jenjangnya sangat menggoda, kulit tannya terlihat sangat halus, dagu dan hidungnya yang mungil seperti yeoja, mata sendu dengan polesan eyeshadow smoky menambah kesan menggoda, oh.. jangan lupakan bibir penuh merekah yang terlihat mengkilap basah merona diterpa cahaya lampu stasiun mengundang siapapun untuk merasakan manisnya.

Rambut brownnya yang dibuat basah dengan gel rambut di ujungnya membuat seolah ia barusaja melakukan 'sesuatu' yang panas.

Telinga kucing di kepala Kai berwarna pink terlihat lebih besar dan dapat bergerak-gerak. Benar-benar anak yang dispesialkan. bahkan Yoona tidak se-spesial dia.

"Hyung mau rokok? Katakan pada sepupumu agar jangan diam seolah ingin dijamah.. tapi jangan biarkan dia bergerak. Dia sangat menggairahkan saat bergerak" Taehyung yang menawarkan rokok pada Taemin pun bingung karena diam pun Kai sangat menggoda, apalagi bergerak.

"Terserah dia saja, pada dasarnya dia hanya anak polos yang terlalu sexy" Taemin menyalakan rokoknya dan cahaya terang menyorot dari kejauhan, membuat kesepuluh orang disana menyipitkan matanya.

"A-apa keretanya sudah datang Taemin hyung?" Kai terlihat panik dan memegangi lengan kemeja panjang hyungnya.

"Iya, bersiaplah di line mu, kau harus masuk ketika pintu gerbong di depanmu terbuka, manis" Taemin mengusak puncak rambut Kai, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Tapi Taemin hyung~" Kai memasang wajah puppynya.

"Taemin aku mau memperkosanya!" Hyuna hampir saja meninggalkan linenya jika Jinri tidak sigap menahannya.

"Jangan biarkan Kai beraegyo disini Taemin sunbae!" Taehyung menahan rasa inginnya menjadi seme.

"Aku pergi ke line ku, sayang. Em.. hati-hati ne?" Taemin tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menuju line ketiga. Ketika kereta berhenti, maka pintu gerbong ketiga akan berhenti tepat di line Taemin, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

**BRSSSSSSZZZZHHHHH...**

**TING~ TING~ TING~ TING~**

'_**Midnight Train**_** sudah sampai di stasiun. **_**Kitty**_** sudah bersiap di line masing-masing. Ketika pintu kereta terbuka **_**Kitty**_** akan masuk kedalam gerbong dan menyambut. Terimakasih sudah berbisnis dengan **_**Midnight Train**_**. Selamat menerima pelayanan kami. Semoga Anda semua **_**terpuaskan..**_**'**

Kereta tengah malam itu benar-benar berhenti.

Dan Kai mematung kaku didepan gerbong VVIP kereta magnetik Shinkasen. Ia tidak menyangka mono rel yang ada didepannya itu benar-benar ada. Selama ini ia tidak pernah naik kereta dan berhenti di stasiun ini.

Jika dilihat lagi, stasiun ini memang berbeda. Stasiun ini berada dibawah gedung tua, seperti bassement yang dialih fungsi dan didesain sangat mewah.

'**Pintu akan dibuka dari gerbong utama VVIP, setelah **_**Kitty **_**VVIP masuk, pintu gerbong lain akan terbuka..'**

Kai gugup.

Kesembilan orang disana menatapnya. Jadi dia harus masuk duluan agar kesembilan kitty yang lain bisa masuk?

Tapi ini pertama baginya. Ia sangat takut untuk jadi yang pertama masuk.

**CKLEK! SSHZZZ..**

Pintu hidrolik itu terbuka. Kai tidak bisa melihat jelas orang-orang didalam. Tapi ia lihat interiornya sangat indah, persis seperti kamar eommanya di paris. Penuh dengan hal-hal mewah yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Itulah sebabnya ia meninggalkan Paris dan tinggal di Jepang bersama kakeknya, merahasiakan kehidupan mewah memuakkannya pada lingkungan sekolah dan sepupunya.

Ia tidak menyangka ia berdiri disini mengorbankan tubuhnya.

Padahal bisa saja ia menggunakan uangnya untuk membayar biaya pengobatan paman –ayah Taemin- tapi itu uang orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau bergantung pada uang dan kemewahan kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

"Kai, masuklah.." Taemin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dari jauh sana memberi kode agar Kai segera masuk atau miliyuner yang ada di gerbong VVIP marah.

Bisa-bisa bisnis gelap ini dimatikan oleh wewenang kekayaan penyewa VVIP.

Kai masih diam dan jari-jarinya memutih tubuhnya bahkan sangat tegang dan takut. Bayangan pengusaha miliyuner yang gendut dan tua menjamahnya membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Ia menggigit-gigit jarinya gugup.

"Hyung, aku takut.. tolong aku" Kai memejamkan matanya saat sosok besar berdiri dari salah satu sofa.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tubuhnya disiksa dan diperkosa beramai-ramai oleh orang-orang sekaya dan setua ayahnya atau oleh kakek-kakek miliyuner gila sex dan BDSM.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuk! Kau _Kitty _VVIP kan? Tugasmu melayani kami!" Suara bass itu sangat keras dan menggema di penjuru stasiun.

Kai bahkan terlonjak kaget dan kesembilan _kitty_ yang lain menatap horror pada Kai.

Suara bass berat itu seperti suara mafia yang menggertak keras.

Kai merasa nyawanya akan hilang suaktu-waktu jika berada di dalam gerbong bersama orang itu.

"Taemin hyung!" Kai mundur dengan gemetar.

"Kai-ya! Hyung disini!" Taemin berteriak. Gerakannya dikunci Taehyung. Taemin harus profesional. _Kitty_ VVIP harus masuk. Itu sudah tugasnya.

"Ada kehebohan apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Kitty ku yang manis.. Hha" sosok seluit lain berdiri dari sofa. Oh tidak! Di dalam gerbong VVIP ada lebih dari satu orang yang akan menodai tubuhnya. Mata Kai membulat takut.

"Perlu kuseret dia masuk? Perut ratanya sangat menggoda" suara khas lain terdengar. Jangan bilang yang didalam ada orang tiga! Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket kulit berwarna yang menutupi punggung dan bahunya.

"_Kitty_ yang sangat nakal hm? Come inside pussy.. haha" suara lebih berat terdengar. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari lelaki tinggi yang pertama.

Kai sangat takut, orang-orang tinggi itu pasti memperlakukannya sangat kasar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita bawa dia masuk" suara dingin terdengar. Kai melihat sosok itu berdiri di sofa tengah. Dari keenam sofa yang ada. Jadi.. semua sofa tunggal itu terisi? Ia akan dijamah lima miliyuner tua? Kai ingin kabur tapi kedua kakinya seakan dirantai kuat pada lantai tempatnya berpijak.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Jangan!" Kai memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat keenam ajushi itu beranjak dari sofa mereka.

"Kai kabur!" Taemin hampir menangis melihat Kai yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua Kitty sibuk menahan tubuh Taemin. Kericuhan semakin menjadi karena pelanggan di gerbong dua sampai sepuluh tak kunjung mendapatkan _kitty_ mereka masuk.

"Kai! Masuklah! Kita bergantung padamu!" Hyuna berteriak berusaha menyadarkan Kai.

"Ramai sekali ya?" sosok yang tadi membentak pertama itu hampir sampai di pintu duluan.

Seringaian tajam tersemat di keenam laki-laki itu mendapati namja semanis Kai hanya bisa terdiam menunggu diterkam.

* * *

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

Keenam laki-laki itu sudah keluar dari gerbong VVIP.

Seketika kesembilan _kitty _itu berhenti dari kegiatan menahan rontaan tubuh Taemin.

"Me-mereka kan.." Taemin sendiri menatap takjub dengan mata yang tidak berkedip.

'**Pelayanan kami malam ini yang sedikit tidak terkoordinasi. Kami meminta maaf pada keenam pelanggan di gerbong VVIP karena **_**kitty**_** VVIP kami masih baru. Pada gerbong VVIP, kami akan memberikan waktu ekstra untuk menikmati **_**kitty **_**VVIP. Permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya kami berikan pada pelanggan gerbong VVIP.. **_**WOLFGROUP**_**'**

Seketika kesembilan gerbong di belakang gerbong VVIP heboh dan ribut.

Siapa yang tidak tahu WolfGroup? Kelompok berisi enam namja tampan berusia dibawah 25 tahun dengan kekakyaan miliyaran. Mereka ber enam sering melakukan persaingan kekayaan tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan eksistensi WolfGroup.

Keadaan langka jika keenam anggota bisa berkumpul di tempat yang sama.

"Ja-jadi benar Wolf Group ada didepan mataku?!" Jinri memekik tak percaya. Keenam namja yang tergabung dalam _WolfGroup_, kelompok yang berisi lima laki-laki miliyuner terkenal di asia itu menyewa gerbong VVIP.

"I-itu.. Oh Sehun, ketua WolfGroup?" Taemin menunjuk lelaki sangat tampan berkemeja hitam dan rambut hitam cepak serta kulit putih yang berdiri di tengah lima namja lain yang juga terlihat tampan.

"Oh Sehun tampan sekali.. aku tidak menyangka dia seumuran denganku dan dia sudah lulus kuliahnya.." Yuri yang siswa kelas tiga SHS itu menatap kagum Sehun.

"Langka sekali anggota Wolf Group bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka dalam hidupku bisa bertemu keenam pangeran miliyuner seperti mereka!" Hyuna mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil beberapa pict.

"Jangan unggah di media sosial, nanti kau berurusan buruk dengan Group Toru, perkumpulan dari ayah mereka" Taehyung menyadarkan Hyuna yang segera menghapus foto yang sempat diambilnya.

Mendengar nama Oh Sehun disebut-sebut, Kai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan membuka matanya melihat keenam orang didepannya.

"Se-Sensei.." Kai terkejut melihat namja didepannya. Wajah tampan, mata tajam dan kulit seputih porselen itu. Tubuh Sehun yang dibalut kemeja hitam, celana jean hitam dan jas biru yang tersampir di pundaknya membuatnya sangat berwibawa dan.. berbeda.

"Aku akan mengajarimu lagi, Jonginnie.. kau bawa ensiklopedianya kan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis dan tampan.

"S-Sensei.." Kai berlari kepada Sehun. Membiarkan jaket kulit Taemin terjatuh dari bahu sempitnya.

**GREP!**

Kai memeluk leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Murid yang baik.. kini, keempat temanku juga akan menjadi Senseimu sekarang" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Kai. Tangannya kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping Kai.

"Heungh~" Kai sedikit terlonjak ketika Sehun meremat buttnya.

"Jawab aku, Jonginnie.." Sehun memberikan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Ne-ah~ Jongie akan menuruti keenam Sensei Jongie mulai saat inih~" Kai langsung lemas dalam pelukan Sehun.

Keenam serigala itu menyeringai mendengar pernyataan _kitty_ mereka.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

* * *

_**Beberapa menit yang lalu..**_

**Tepat jarum jam menunjukkan 00. 00 malam..**

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kerumunan ajushi tua dan beberapa pengusaha muda yang berdesakan hilang wibawa saat pintu gerbong kereta magnet super cepat _Midnight Train _itu terbuka.

Sehun akhirnyapun beranjak ketika beberapa pintu gerbong telah tertutup.

Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jean hitam dengan brand terkenal.

Ia buang pakaian tidak bermutu yang membuat tubuhnya gatal. Seragam pegawai perpustakaan itu tidak lagi ia butuhkan setelah ini.

Penyamaran abal-abal ide rekannya itu sangat jauh dari style berkelasnya. Memakai kemeja biru muda bergaris, celana hitam polos, dan kaca mata tebal? Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Sehun sangat anti kacamata nerd.

Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana jean hitam itu berhenti di pintu gerbong pertama VVIP, lantas menyodorkan _BlackTicketnya_ pada pegawai stasiun yang menjaga disamping pintu.

Mata Sehun akhirnya mengamati petugas berseragam lengkap itu. Pakaiannya sedikit lebih berwibawa daripada petugas pemeriksa karcis di gerbong-gerbong belakangnya.

"Nama saya Kim Jonmyun, tuan Oh. Saya adalah masinis dari _MidnightTrain_ ini. Secara pribadi saya menyambut kedatangan tuan. Semoga pelayanan kami memuaskan" Jonmyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat topinya.

Gerbong VVIP yang mahal memang dilayani langsung oleh masinis.

"..." Sehun tidak berucap sama sekali. Langsung saja ia masuk kedalam gerbong. Ia memang pemilik _BlackTicket_ terakhir yang masuk.

**CKLEK! BRZZZHH..**

Semua pintu gerbong otomatis tertutup.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya malas pada tiap sudut interior gerbong VVIP yang terlalu mewah ini. Membosankan sekali menurutnya.

Dan matanya terlalu enggan melihat beberapa pelanggan di ruangan ini yang menurutnya gila. Orang-orang apa yang mau membayar 40 juta sekali naik kereta gerbong VVIP?

Oh, ternyata ia juga termasuk orang gila itu. Nyatanya ia sudah duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna _merah maroon_ yang lembut dalam gerbong VVIP ini. 40 juta bahkan hanya sebesar semut bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Whats up! Kita bertemu lagi.. hm?" suara bass disamping kanan membuat Sehun melirik tajam dengan ekor matanya.

Seorang namja berambut dark silver berpakaian serba hitam sedang duduk bersila di sofa tunggal _dark blue_ nya.

"Oh.. kau lagi" Sehun berujar malas.

"Haha.. idiot sekali kau mengajaknya bicara" malah suara namja lain menyahut dengan logat china yang tidak bisa dihilangkan itu menghina dan menertawai namja pemakai eyeglass hitam tadi. Namja china itu duduk diatas sofa tunggal berwarna _hitam_.

"Diamlah. Kalian seperti anjing yang menggonggong mengganggu kerjaku" namja di samping kiri Sehun akhirnya bicara setelah konsentrasinya melihat sesuatu di smartphonenya terganggu. Ia duduk pada sofa tunggal berwarna _dark purple_.

"Melihat video porn Maria Ozawa adalah kerja? F*cking deer's brain.." suara berat lain menyahut. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna _dark brown_.

"Kau harus menjaga ucapanmu didepan pewaris Oh, hati-hati boys, haha" suara cukup merdu itu sedikit menyindir Sehun rupanya. Seorang namja yang duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna _green olive_.

_Hening sesaat.._

"Kau panda sialan!" namja berkacamata hitam melempar putung rokoknya tapi malah jatuh sebelum mengenai namja berkantung mata hitam yang mengejeknya tadi.

"Telinga rusamu saja yang terlalu peka padahal sudah pakai headphone begitu. Rusa jejadian!" entah kenapa namja panda itu malah memaki lelaki yang masih terpaku pada smartphone itu sangat keras.

"Dragon just eat your shit huh!" dan si mesum itu menyahut membalas orang yang mengatai kerja otaknya.

"Whats your problem little gnome?" yang duduk di _dark brown_ sofa itu menoleh kesampingnya, mengejek orang terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak mengejek sama sekali.

"Hei! Aku tidak menyindirmu naga sialan!" yang duduk di sofa _green olive_ itu menunjuk sang namja blasteran yang mengejeknya kurcaci.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan alis yang bertaut. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya menahan emosi.

"Diamlah Chanyeol, Tao, Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun!" Sehun akhirnya meninggikan suaranya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya karena keributan menyebalkan di gerbong VVIP ini.

**CKLEKK..**

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang VVIP dengan lokomotif terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jonmyun, sang masinis _Night Train_.

"Selamat datang di _Night Train_, saya tidak menyangka seluruh anggota _WolfGroup_ ada disini, dan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk memberi kenyamanan perjalanan pemimpin _WolfGroup_" Jonmyun membungkuk tepat didepan seorang Oh Sehun. Pemimpin dari anak-anak golongan kaya raya elite dari marga Wu, Xi, Huang, dan Byun.

Sangat jarang dapat menyaksikan WolfGroup yang beranggotakan anak muda tampan kaya raya ini berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Mereka memang sebuah group, tapi tak jarang mereka adalah rival dalam memamerkan kekayaan mereka untuk mendapat posisi terkaya kedua setelah Sehun.

"Kereta akan segera berangkat. Semoga perjalanan malam ini memuaskan anda sekalian" Jonmyun membungkuk lagi dan keluar menuju lokomotif.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**CKLEK!**

Pintu putih penghubung ruang VVIP dengan lokomotif itu tertutup rapat.

"Jadi.. kau sudah memata-matai _kucing itu_ dua minggu ini?" Wu Kris yang duduk di sofa _dark brown_ menaikkan alisnya menunggu sang ketua bicara.

"Apa dia semanis fotonya?" Xi Luhan yang duduk di sofa menyodorkan smartphonenya yang sedang menampilkan gambar _kucing itu_.

"Dia sempurna. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian" Sehun mengeluarkan kepingan mengkilap dengan case kotak bening.

"Disc?" Baekhyun langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan ketua. Lincah sekali jemari lentiknya.

"Kau membeli video porn bajakan di pinggir lorong stasiun kumuh tadi? WTF.. aku saja harus membuang sneakersku yang tadi karena telah menginjak lantai stasiun rakyat jelata" Chanyeol mengambil alih keping disc yang polos tanpa gambar itu. Oh, anak Park ini sangat anti miskin ternyata.

"Itu lebih hebat dari video porn jepang. Aku gatal-gatal seminggu berada di perpustakaan berdebu itu" Sehun mendengus karena tuduhan tak elit dari namja tinggi berambut dark silver disamping kanannya itu.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika dipaksa melayani asrat nenek tua –kepala perpustakaan- yang mengharuskannya melahap buah dada besar itu. Sehun anti sesuatu yang bekas. Semua harus baru, maka dari itu ia menginginkan Kai.

Ia hampir muntah mengingat coffee vanilla murahan yang rekan kerjanya berikan tadi sore. Baru sadar jika seharian ini ia belum makan sedikitpun.

"Benarkah? Kau harus segera mendapat perawatan intensif satu bulan, Hun" Luhan berusaha meraih Chanyeol yang duduk di seberang Sehun. Tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya terlalu pendek.

"Kalau begitu lihat saja" Kris menuangkan wine _Chateau Lafite_ pada gelasnya, meminumnya perlahan.

Chanyeol segera memakai sepatu barunya dan beranjak menuju DVD Player, memasukkan disc itu dan televisi curve berdimensi 108 inch itu langsung menampilkan pemandangan.

_Birunya air kolam.. _

_Gemericik air.._

_**Zrrshh..**_

'_Ahh.. hmh..'_

"Itu kolam renang indoor sekolah? Kenapa malah seperti film dokumentasi sekolah? Membosank-" Tao yang tadinya mengoceh akhirnya diam.

Bunyi desahan terdengar menggema dari sound booster di tiap sudut gerbong yang di design seperti kamar hotel luas itu.

"Kenapa desahannya bisa sangat menggairahkan begitu? Dia berbuat apa di kolam renang sepi itu?" Baekhyun langsung berseru heboh.

Padahal belum ada seorang sosokpun yang ditampilkan di layar. Desahan dengan latar gambar air kolam saja sudah sangat merangsang.

Jemarinya yang lentik mengangkat gelas winenya yang masih terisi. Tetap belum tertarik untuk meminumnya.

_**Splash..**_

"FUCK! Aku hanya menginginkan dia!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya melihat apa yang ditampilkan. Itu memang video paling hot berkualitas HD ekstra jernih dan sound terbersih.

_Bulir-bulir air yang terhempas saat seseorang keluar dari kolam.._

_Kulit tan sexy, pinggang ramping.. _

_punggung mulus.._

_**Pyuks.. Zrsshh..**_

_Sosok namja tan toples itu keluar dari kolam. Mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kolam dan mengibaskan rambut brownnya dengan gerakan slow motion._

_Basah.. semuanya basah dan celana pendek hitam agak longgar itu mencetak jelas kaki jenjangnya.. _

**PRAK!**

"Argh! Aku bisa hard jika itu diteruskan!" Luhan membanting smartphonenya asal entah kemana.

_Bahkan kini gambarnya memberikan fokus pada leher jenjang yang masih dialiri air.._

_Mengalir ke tulang selangka.._

_Membasahi dadanya.. _

_Dua nipplenya yang merah muda itu basah terlihat sangat lembut.._

_Turun terus-_

"Sehun ini kau yang buat?!" Luhan bertanya sedikit teriak diakhir karena adegan natural erotis selanjutnya.

"Aku diberi rekan kerja. Semua siswa disana yang membuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan si _Kitty_" Sehun menyangga kepalanya. Mata tajamnya mengamati setiap gerak gambar pada layar itu.

"Masih utuh?" Kris sedikit sanksi setelah mendengar fakta dari Sehun barusan.

Banyak orang yang mengincar sang _Kitty,_ apakah ada yang pernah menjamahnya dari seluruh siswa di Kanjasei SHS?

Semua anggota Wolf akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang magnae.

Menunggu jawaban yang sangat penting.

"Aku sudah memastikannya tadi sore. Dia.. masih perawan sampai sekarang" Sehun meraih gelas winenya dan meminumnya pelan.

Diakhiri senyum tipis.

.. ternyata Sehun dapat menahan libidonya untuk tidak 'masuk' saat di Library tadi sore.

**-FLIP!-**

Video itu telah dimatikan oleh Chanyeol bahkan sebelum seperempatnya tayang.

Tak ada yang perlu diselidiki mengenai lekuk tubuh _kucing_ itu lagi. Sudah jelas tubuh ramping itu sangat indah dan menggoda.

"Dan kita.. akan mengambilnya malam ini" Sehun menyeringai tajam.

_Dan keempat serigala yang lain menampilkan seringainya juga._

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Kai sedang dipeluk sayang oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

Disamping kanan-kirinya ada Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, dan Wu Kris. Keenamnya adalah anggota Wolf Group, kelompok miliyuner muda dibawah usia 25 tahun yang berpendidikan tinggi dan berkharisma. Jangan lupakan bahwa keenamnya sangatlah tampan.

"Perlu kugendong?" sosok yang membentak tadi bicara. Ia berdiri disamping kanan Sehun.

Kai agak takut-takut melihatnya. Suaranya sangat berat, ia tinggi dan tampan, kupingnya lebar seperti peri. Senyumnya yang memperlihatkan semua giginya itu membuat Kai semakin takut.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, dia Senseimu juga mulai sekarang. Patuhilah perintahnya" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai.

Dan _kitty_ berbandana merah muda itu mengangguk paham. Perlahan jemari lentiknya turun secara sensual dari pundak bidang Sehun.

Melangkah pada Chanyeol dan mengerling nakal.

**GREP!**

"_Kitty_ yang nakal hum?" Chanyeol segera menarik kedua tangan Kai untuk mengalung dilehernya.

Keempat yang lain sudah masuk. Chanyeol segera menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan tekukan lutut Kai, menggendongnya bridal bak pengantin.

**HUP!**

"Eratkan pelukanmu, manis. Sensei akan _mengajarimu _seluruhnya didalam" Chanyeol menyeringai tampan. Membuat pipi Kai merona merah.

Namja tampan Park muda berumur 21 tahun itu akhirnya membawa Kai masuk kedalam gerbong VVIP.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu gerbong VVIP tertutup rapat.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

* * *

"Kai benar-benar luar biasa.." Taehyung tidak berkedip.

"Aku ingin sekali saja bisa dimasuki oleh salah satu dari keenam anggota _WolfGroup_.." Jinri memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Pelacur sekali kau, sayang sekali.. memang hanya Kai lah yang cocok bersama mereka" Victoria, pemilik bandana telinga kucing hijau muda yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara. Menoyor kepala Jinri.

"Ish, kau tidak iri apa?" Jinri mendorong bahu Victoria.

"Tidak sama sekali" Victoria berkata dengan memasang wajah sombongnya. Mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Jinri.

"Heh?" Taemin penasaran.

"Dia itu kan Kim Jong In. Pewaris KJI Corp yang terkenal itu. Jadi dia pantas bersama mereka" Victoria melangkah masuk kedalam gerbong kedua. Ia adalah _kitty_ kelas kedua.

Taemin kaget. Kenapa Kai menyembunyikan identitasnya? Apa selama ini Kai bohong tentang kehidupannya?

Ia dan Kai memang sepupu jauh, nenek Taemin adalah istri kedua dari kakek Kai. Yah, seperti itulah.

Rasa penasaran dan kecewa masih meliputi Taemin. Namun ia tetap melangkah masuk kedalam gerbong ke tiga. Disusul gerbong keempat diisi Jinri.

"Mwo?! Jadi dia tuan muda Kim yang dikejar seluruh namja tampan di dunia dan selalu jadi perbincangan pengusaha jepang akhir-akhir ini? Oh My.. aku baru sadar jika wajah itu persis seperti yang diberitakan, tapi eyeshadow yang dikenakannya tadi menyamarkan penampilannya" Taehyung masuk ke gerbong ke lima dengan wajah sedikit shock.

**TING-TING-TING-**

**Pintu **_**Midnight Train**_** akan ditutup. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan. Selamat menikmati..**

_**Midnight Train **_**memulai perjalanan. Terimakasih sudah bekerjasama dengan kami.. **_**Kitty**_** kami akan memuaskan anda..**

**TING-TING-TING-TING**

Suara lonceng yang menggema di stasiun khusus itu memberi tanda mulainya kereta magnet super cepat itu mengarungi malam.

Malam yang panas.

_Kitty_ Kai akan dimangsa oleh keenam serigala dominan itu malam ini.

* * *

_**-Equinox-**_

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**HAI ALL!**

Call me **BocahLanangOppa!**

_**Bosan baca 7K+?**_

Oke,

Maka dari itu BocahLanangOppa break sampe sini,

Kalian bisa napas dulu, makan dulu, minum, mandi, buang smartphone(?), dan pekerjaan lainnya, hehe

Udah selesai istirahatnya?

Kalo udah silakan klik link next (ch2) nya untuk FF yang lebih hot, hehe

Jangan lupa review oke bro!

**From BocahLanangOppa**


End file.
